


Hold My Hand

by lavenderlotion



Series: Ficlets for: 'Drabble Challenge: 1-150' [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: For the prompt: "Hold my hand so he gets jealous"





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilbeanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilbeanz/gifts).



> prompt me [here](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/post/172641498629/drabble-challenge-1-150), please?

“Hold my hand so he gets jealous,” Stiles hissed, not only grabbing Derek’s hand but wrapping himself around the wolf’s arm, turning his torso so he was angled more towards the taller man.

Stiles’ chest was pressed along Derek’s arm, Derek’s fingers twined with both of Stiles’ own. Stiles stared up at Derek—not that staring at Derek would  _ ever _ be a hardship, with his eyes and his stubble and his stupid fuc _ king bunny teeth _ —and Stiles smiled the best, prettiest smile he could. He had gotten very good at smiling pretty during his relationship with  _ Ander _ , the fucking douche bag he was, and Stiles knew how good he looked when he smiled like he did now.

“What are you-” Derek began, caterpillar-eyebrows pulling down in a signature frown.

“ _ Shh _ !” Stiles hissed, not taking his eyes off of Derek’s face to see if Ander was watching them. “Look like you love me!”

Stiles had no idea what he was expecting to come from that, but Ander had been  _ horrible _ throughout their entire relationship, and in the end, Stiles had still never managed to break up with him. He had been horrified and heartbroken and horrified about being heartbroken—ashamed, just a little, too. 

But, it was over with. A chapter of his life done. Honestly, he had never expected to see the man again,  _ especially _ not on an off-chance like this—the pack having driven down to the beach for the day to enjoy the nicer weather—and he was a little off-kilter. Which was why he hadn’t even thought, had just  _ acted _ , and attached himself to Derek. Derek, who now looking down at him, looking down at him like, like -

Stiles had no idea how his heart was still beating, but  _ holy fucking Christ _ , Derek was looking down at him, bunny teeth peeking under his top lip that was stretched into the softest and most gorgeous smile Stiles had ever seen. Derek’s eyes were almost crinkled at the corner, and they were bright, fucking shining, as he stared down at Stiles. Stiles, who had never before seen such tenderness on Derek’s face, had never before seen him look so soft, and had it all directed at him.

Stiles, whose own heart was beating too fast now, fucking  _ leaping _ with hope that he had locked away so long ago. But now, now with Derek still looking at him, looking at him like he _ meant _ something,  _ was something _ , the hope was flaring bright as all hell, roaring inside his heart.

“Do you think that worked?” Derek asked, heart-melting smile gone and his usual frown in place and Stiles wanted to  _ mourn _ its loss.

“Y-yeah,” Stiles managed to say, hardly, before thinking fuck it, because when in the hell would something like this ever happen to him again. “Kiss me?”

And, well, Derek did.

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing from a tumblr post. MIGHT, end up putting all my drabbles into this series, and adding more in the future!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr!!!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
